Sea Eagle
by Shaetil
Summary: With Luffy in trouble again, it's up to his big brother, Ace to hunt down a vicious, giant eagle spirit to save the day! But the outcome might not be what the young warrior expects... An AU with a mythological vibe. Warning for a touch of crack! Marco/Ace, guyxguy - Rated 'T'.


_I do not claim to own or have created any characters, names or other intellectual properties belonging to One Piece. This is only my hobby and I simply wish for you to enjoy the story._

_Also, this story is intended to only loosely resemble the myths and cultures of the Native Americans that lived in the northwest region. It is not intended to be an accurate representation of the culture, history or religion of those peoples. If you are offended, I apologize._

Sea Eagle

* * *

Yet again, Ace questioned his own sanity as he paddled his canoe furthur out into the ocean. If the life of his precious little brother weren't at stake Ace would be anywhere but here. Being out this far on his own was dangerous enough, but the fact that Ace couldn't swim put this whole affair into the category of "stupidly suicidal".  
He really didn't have a choice though.  
Of all the trouble Luffy could have gotten himself into, he just had to go and piss of the entire tribe of bear-people. The bear-mother had been more than a little upset when the young warrior had stolen and eaten every scrap of food her people had stored up for the coming winter. She had made it abundantly clear that Luffy would be first on the menu if Ace didn't complete the task she had given him. So here he was, paddling like a madman into the open sea, looking for a monster eagle.  
He should have known the task would have been this insane. The monster eagle had been the terror of the land for some time now, and everyone was aware of its fierce reputation. According to the stories, when it rose from its mountain in the sea, the wind from its wings created waves that drowned canoes and swept children from the shore. Fires burned the forests and villages, started by the sparks from its talons or the lighting from its beak. No warrior could stand against it, and it carried off whomever it chose. The monster eagle had never attacked anyone from Ace's village, but the bear-people were rumored to have lost many tribesmen to its deadly rampages. It was understandable that the bear-mother would assign him the task of slaying the creature in an attempt to be rid of the deadly menace. Still it seemed a litte unfair. Luffy had only eaten some berries and fish, why couldn't the bear-mother have been satisfied with a simpler task - like getting more food?  
In all honesty he was suspicious that the bear-people weren't actually hoping for him to succeed.  
So being a realist, Ace wasn't very optimistic about his chances. Greater warriors than he had sought out the monster-eagle and died pathetically. He had no special talismans, no magical weapons - he was most likely going to end up as bird food.  
So why didn't he just march into the bear-people's village and free his brother?  
It wasn't that he hadn't considered it - he could probably gather enough warriors to storm the village and get Luffy out safely, but such an action would cause a war for sure. Ace knew he didn't want to be responsible for starting another period of vicious bloodshed, and Luffy wouldn't either. Rescuing Luffy through force would get innocents involved and too many of their friends would be killed.  
Also he wouldn't even entertain the thought of just leaving his brother to die and saving his own skin. If it was their fate to meet their ends so soon at the very least they would be together in the afterlife. It was fitting in a way that both their deaths would be caused by a dispute about dinner.  
With all things considered, it was simpler to play the bear-mother's game and risk his life to kill a cursed bird. Their friends wouldn't be involved, and there was a small, infinitesimal chance of success. He wasn't making any elaborate plans for the possible future though.  
Ace checked his net and his bundle of spears once more. He also took the time to examine his fish oil lamp to ensure the flame was still lit and that there was enough fuel to last for a long time. He really didn't have any secret techiniques or amazing plans about how to kill the beast. The best idea he could come up with was to soak his spears and fishing net in oil, hopefully use them to trap the monster eagle and light the fucker on fire. He had to make sure to snatch a few feathers first though - the bear-mother wanted proof.  
Satisfied that his equipment wouldn't ever be any more ready, Ace resumed paddling through the waves to the mountain rumored to house the giant creature. No one knew for sure because no man had ever returned alive. All too soon the monster eagle's solitary mountain rose out of the sea before him; its appearance threatening like a jagged fang. The bare rock glittered with sea foam as the sheer sides stretched far into the sky. Ace gulped as he examined the steep climb. Maybe he was just naive, but he had really hoped that there would be a path. Securing the canoe, he fastened his spears on his back with the net and held the oil-lamp in his teeth. The small flame licked sharply at his cheek, but Ace simply ignored the mild burn as he began to climb.  
Hours later the cliff above him still felt endless. It was only when his muscles were burning and trembling from exhaustion that Ace finally spotted the monster-eagle's eyrie. Although it was partially obscured by mist, Ace could see the roots of whole trees that were piled like mere sticks. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought he spotted the mangled remains of a warrior's canoe jutting out from among the tree trunks.  
Despite his aching body, Ace reached the ledge holding the eyrie and pulled himself over the lip. The nest was even stranger and more intimidating up close. He hesitated before the massive structure, unsure of himself. The eyrie was less like a bird's nest and more like disorganized pile that vaguely resembled a round hut. There was even a large opening that might be a door. Ace seriously considered the merits of just setting the damn thing on fire and getting the hell out of there, but the bear-mother might not be conviced by a few burnt bones. He HAD to get the feathers. Plus the stupid bird might not even be home... Wouldn't that be shame? Undoing his weapons and gripping them tightly, Ace cautiously entered the strange dwelling.  
Once inside he was startled to find that this home was very much like his own. A pile of soft pelts made up a suspiciously normal-sized bed, very ordinary tools and spears sat against the walls, and a small cooking fire in the center sent smoke spiraling up out a small hole in the roof. All in all this did not appear to be the home of any giant monsters. Confused, Ace set down his net by the door and spat out the handle for the oil lamp into his palm before hanging it from a protruding root. He wanted to get a better look around.  
As he searched, he only found more perfectly ordinary objects. It was strange. He had fully expected to find corpses and bones, not fishing hooks and baskets. Just when he had started poking around in some of the darker corners, a voice frightened him out of his search for... something that better suited an evil monster?  
"Why are you in my house?"  
Ace dropped the lamp and spun, holding up his spears defensively. A tall, strikingly beautiful man stood in the wide doorway. His clothes were a soft-looking, pale leather, trimmed with white fur, and his parka hung open to reveal a loose shirt that displayed the clean line of his collar bone. Decorating his boots, belt and neck were strings of jewelry made from white shells, and carved whalebone. His skin was white like sea foam, and the thatch of hair left on his meticulously shaved head was as golden as the summer sun. Ace froze like a frightened animal under the heavy-lidded gaze of two eyes that rivaled the waves for their brilliant blue. He had never seen a man like this one. He must be a sacred spirit.  
"I-I'm looking for the monster eagle? Uh, do you know... where it is?"  
The beautiful spirit raised a thin, golden eyebrow in interest. "Why don't you join me at my fire and we can talk?"  
Ace uncertainly moved to sit by the fire. This whole day was getting weirder and weirder, and he was wondering if he should cut his losses, flee and find another way to free Luffy from captivity. The spirit waited until he was seated before offering Ace a bowl of stew from the pot over his fire. "Why are you looking for the monster eagle?"  
Ace shrugged, "It's not that I want to, but it was the task that the bear-mother gave me in order to make up for what my brother did to her tribe."  
"What did he do?"  
"He ate all their winter stores."  
"All of it?!" The spirit laughed loudly, and Ace flushed with embarassment. "Your brother must have an extraordinary stomach!"  
"It's something else for sure." Ace scowled into the fire.  
The spirit leaned close and Ace could smell the scent of the sea and wind on his skin. "Tell me the truth - you aren't here just to SEE the monster eagle, are you?"  
"Uh..." Ace cast a nervous glance at the spears by his side. "You two wouldn't happen to be... friends, would you?"  
A smirk tipped up the corners of the blonde spirit's lips. "Well I wouldn't say we are enemies."  
Ace got the distinct impression that this spirit not only knew exactly why he was here, but had also decided to fuck with him - when that was no longer entertaining, Ace was probably a dead man. Spirits were notoriously sadistic and changed their affections on mere whims. "Listen, I should go. Tell your... friend I said hi?"  
With a clatter of seashell jewelry, the spirit moved far faster then Ace. The young warrior found himself trapped with an iron grip around his wrist and the spirit looming menacingly above him. "Stay."  
"Let me go!"  
"What will happen to your brother if you don't do as the bear-mother asked?"  
Ace closed his eyes in resigned misery, "I- I don't know. I'll think of something... I'll do anything to save him!"  
The spirit dropped his wrist and stepped away. "Then stay. You said you wanted to meet the monster eagle?"  
Ace nodded with wide eyes. "What if I let you meet him?"  
Slowly, the spirit stretched out his arms, and Ace's eyes bugged out as golden feathers burst from the pale skin like flames. The spirit grew in size as the feathers extended themselves into a massive pair of wings and a long tail. The color of the feathers shimmered even in the dim light of the small fire - shining gold, purple and blue. The spirit completed his trasformation, and Ace shuddered in terror as the monster-eagle stared down with those piercing blue eyes. The spirit's voice boomed out from the depths of the eagle's chest, "Now what will you do?"  
His hands moved unconsciously toward his spears, blue eyes followed the movment, but the massive bird didn't ruffle a single feather. Ace hesitated as his fingertips brushed the polished wood. "Are you really the monster eagle?"  
It may not have been his brightest question, but Ace was having trouble associating the spirit from earlier with the tales of savagery attributted to the beast before him. Monsters did not share dinner and conversation, and they certainly didn't have warm laughs that made your insides tingle.  
"It appears so."  
Ace swallowed, "D-do you really eat people?"  
The eagle's eyes openly assessed Ace's from head to toe. "I wouldn't mind eating you."  
Stiffening defensively, Ace grabbed one of his spears. "I really don't want to be eaten, so I'm just going to go now. Thanksforthefishstewandbye!"  
Leaping to his feet, he made a break for the exit. With a low chuckle, the massive eagle swept him back to the ground with one wing, his spear clattering out of reach on the stone floor. Ace lay winded from the force of the blow and wondered if being eaten alive would hurt as horribly as he thought it would. The monster eagle stalked over, towering over Ace's prone form. He squeezed his eyes shut when he saw the talons extending toward him.  
The skin that brushed against his neck was surprisingly warm as the eagle loosely closed his claws around Ace's torso. His eyes flew open with a gasp as he was lifted into the air. The sharp points of the talons dug into his back as the eagle spread his wings and executed a small hop into the air. Ace clutched at the massive foot as it felt like his stomach was left behind on the floor.  
He was still feeling slightly nauseated when he was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed of furs. He instinctively curled into a ball, not noticing as the eagle standing over him shrunk down into his human form once more. Ace started when strong, human hands grabbed his shoulders and pressed his chest down into the bedding.  
"Mmmffwa?!" Ace spat out an unintentional mouthful of fur as he felt fingers sliding up his back, pushing back his parka and undershirt.  
"I want to hear you beg, warrior." Ace shuddered when the spirit breathed hotly against his spine.  
'N-nooo OH!"  
A hot tongue lapped at the wounds left by the eagle spirit's talons. Ace blushed, humiliated, as the spirit chuckled against his skin. "Just get it over with, dammit!"  
"I prefer to savor my meals." One hand pressed into the furs by Ace's head as the spirit settled himself, straddling the young warrior's thighs and hips. The other hand roamed Ace's back and sides, tracing the shapes of the muscles and bones.  
Not about to remain passive until the spirit was finished coddling his dinner, Ace lunged for freedom. The spirit reacted quickly, bodily tackling Ace before he could get far. The spirit was red-faced and panting above him while Ace scowled off to the side. He'd been so close!  
"If you're really that against sleeping with me..."  
"YOU THOUGHT I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU?!" Ace was pissed, dumbfounded and relieved all at once. Rolling over on his back, he hid his face with his hands and laughed. "I came here to kill you and you think I want to sleep with you...!"  
The spirit hummed sat up. "So is that a yes?"  
"There is something wrong with you." Ace met sparkling blue eyes with a serious gaze.  
"I prefer to think that I simply have an eccentric personality."  
Ace dropped his hands and looked up at the spirit watching him back. They remained there in silence for a long moment. "You know, I don't have time for this. I have to go rescue my little brother, and..."  
"Shhh, I'll take care of the bear-people." The spirit leaned close and Ace moaned at the feeling of supple lips nibbling along his jaw. "You haven't said yes yet."  
"Wha...?"  
"Let's make a pact. You become my bride and I'll protect you and your brother until I die."  
"A pact?" Ace's eyes widened. Promises from a spirit were not to be taken lightly, and Luffy did get himself into a lot of trouble...  
"I'm really not 'wife' material though."  
The spirit sat back and frowned. "Are you questioning my judgement?"  
"Well..."  
Bending and pressing chaste kisses against Ace's lips, the spirit spoke between each kiss. "You are strong... faithful to your loved ones... smart... and sexy. What more should I want in my partner?"  
Ace looked away so he wouldn't have to look up into those amazing blue eyes. It wasn't that he didn't find this man attractive, but making a pact to spend the rest of his life with him...? "I don't even know your name. I can't really say 'hey guys this is my husband, the monster eagle'. My village would try to kill you."  
"That would put a damper on our wedding night. I want your family to like me after all. They are important to you, right?" The spirit grinned broadly. "So if I tell you my name and your village decides NOT to kill me - does this mean we have a pact?"  
Ace looked deep into blue eyes and finally accepted the attraction that heated his whole body. "Yes."  
White teeth flashed in a genuine smile and the spirit kissed his forehead warmly. "I, Marco, swear to love you and protect you and your family until the day I die. Will you be faithful to my love?"  
Ace reached up and brushed his fingers along Marco's cheek. "I, Ace, will be faithful and love you as your partner until the day I die. Nice name by the way."  
Marco laughed, "You like it? It's foreign."  
"How...? Whatever, just kiss me again!"

-/-/-/-/-/-

Luffy laughed, "Ace your husband is awesome!"

"You think so?" Ace watched with a sense of pride as Marco in his eagle form threw another clawful of fish onto the pile, furthur burying the furious bear-mother. Only her head and shoulders were free of the dead fish, and she screamed at them in anger, "YOU DAMN BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO A BEAUTIFUL LADY! JUST YOU WAIT!"  
Luffy picked his nose with an unimpressed expression. "Shut up, fatty!"  
"F-FA-FATTY?!"  
Ace chuckled as the bear-mother's eyes rolled back in her head and she foamed at the mouth. Marco landed at his side, shuffling close to his side possessively. "I think that takes care of that. They certainly won't starve."  
"Right."  
Ace smiled as Marco nuzzled his temple with his smooth beak. "Can we go now? I was promised a wild wedding night with my beautiful bride."  
His grin was huge as Ace turned to his georgeous sea eagle. "Hell yes!"


End file.
